


The Convicted

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Conviction - Freeform, Court Martial, Murder, Xenophobia, barfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: A N7 Alliance marine and future Cerberus assassin, Kai Leng faces court martial in Vancouver for the murder of a krogan.





	The Convicted

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> **Just to make it clear, I mean no offence towards Chinese or Russians, I love everyone of any race and nationality. This is just everyday things that happens to mankind, even in the future.  
> **  
>  -Lady Ilona
> 
>  
> 
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**Systems Alliance military courtroom, Vancouver, Canada, UNAS, Earth. Thursday, July 18th 2176, 11:30 am.** _

Just as the court martial session began,  The people of humans and different alien species sat within the audience in the back of the military courtroom. One on the right is behind the prosecutor Elliott Durand's desk. And the one on the left is behind the defense attorney Ethan Karson's desk.

Then an Alliance marine lieutenant, who was brought hear into the courtroom by two prison guards, walked down the pathway between the prosecutor side and the defense attorney side.

He was a slight muscular build young man with dark hair and brown slender eyes which shows his Chinese heritage. but the jaw and the nose say he's also half-Russian. 

And he wore a blue and gray prison uniform. 

He was both handcuffed at the front and shackled at the feet. 

On the back of his neck was a tattoo of the Ouroboros. a snake swallowing it's tail. Which no doubt reflected his dark, destructive nature. 

Also, he had a stun device wrapped around his upper left arm that should he ever attempt to escape from the trial, It would send electric shocks to his body. But he knew better then to pull that stunt. He would have to face his own trial like a man. And would have to justify his reason for killing the krogan bouncer. 

The young man stepped up onto the stand that faced the three conjoined benches.

Three Alliance military judges. Hector Lopez Alessandro, Michael Daniel Holstead, and Idona Anna Henington who were seated on their benches near a huge window overlooking the city of Vancouver.

"First Lieutenant Kai Leng, of the unit 643." Judge Holstead addressed. "Service number 6611386. You are being charged with violations a against the System Alliance military law. Codes 105: Aggravated assault towards a civilian, 118: First degree murder of a civilian, 243: Resisting arrest, and 259: Attempted murder of the C-sec officer, Who is Nolan Darnell Marshall.

How do you plead?"

The 19-year-old Alliance Lieutenant and N7 marine, Kai leng was standing before the trio of judges. 

He was being tried for the assault and murder of a krogan during a bar fight at a bar called Chora's Den. He felt no remorse for ending a life of that krogan, nor pity for what he labeled 'An overgrown, Ill-tempered, reptilian filth'. 

It was too oblivious to see Kai's anti-alien manner which was mostly ignored could have caused the strain between the krogans and humans in this galactic society.

"Not guilty" He responded..

Then there were angry voices of talking within the courtroom.

"Order, Order, Order in the court!" Judge Alessandro shouted, calmly hammering his gavel the block. 

"Your Honors, If I may," Alliance Prosecutor Elliott Alexander Durand spoke, standing up from his chair.

"I speak on behalf of the friends and family of the murder victim; Gantor Dakor. They ask that not only we convict Lieutenant Leng for the murder of a krogan, But to do something about the xenophobia that has lingered within the militaries for the System Alliance.

We allowed racist behaviors towards aliens to happen for too long and this xenophobic murderer is the worst example of our very mistake. Everyone in the Alliance needs to know that xenophobia is not the way we solve our problems with other aliens.

This, Ladies and Gentlemen, Wasn't the first time that Leng needlessly attacked an alien in a bar.

Just three years ago, He was incarcerated after his arrest on Joab for brutally assaulting one of the patrons during an argument. A salarian named Sasten Rozzi, who suffered a fistful blow to the left side of the face, leaving an injury of one eye and a broken jaw bone.

Mr. Rozzi was also left with other injuries such as a bruised liver, and bone fractures including the ones in the right upper-arm, the right shoulder, a collarbone, and a few ribs. Thankfully he survived the ordeal.

But it took him more than weeks to recover from the trauma. Both physically and psychologically.

However, What happened on Joab was swept under the rug, And L.t. Leng was released from prison with only a slap on the wrist, when he should have been given a discharged from the Alliance military.

During that same year, Leng's commanding officer Russell Hollis confronted him about his suspicious activities during his patrol and reconnaissance in the Exodus Cluster and discovered he committed theft by stealing medals from the corpses of the enemy officers. 

Including batarians and turians.

Again he was imprisoned and given a reduced sentence-"

"Your Honors, I object." Alliance Defense Attorney Ethan Mitch Karson said, standing up. "This trial here is not about xenophobia, nor alien-hating military officers in the alliance. 

This is not the matter of who or what is to blame for the xenophobic behaviors of our personnel.

My client here, Alliance marine Lieutenant, and N7 graduate, Kai Leng, has done more for the Alliance then anyone could count. It is understandable that at times he would have a bad temper and has committed misdeeds. But he has earned the Medal of Valor just after the raid on Entiyon, and was accepted into Interplanetary Combatives Academy.

And then a few months ago, Kai received an N7 designation-"

"Your Honors, I object! " Durand said. "The raid on Entiyon was used as an excuse for Leng to mercilessly kill the non-human criminals by bludgeoning them in the head and shooting them while they were unarmed-"

"Why does it matter how he got the job done?" Karson asked. "He's the one man who knows about taking down an enemy. And you think we should overshadow it with his So-called xenophobia."

 

Karson paced slowly back and forth.

"L.t. Leng was having a shore leave on the Citadel. He was having a drink at a bar Chora's Den, when a krogan named Gantor Dakor attacked him for no reason, And Leng fought back at the krogan.

And when he tried to choke the life out of the lieutenant, The young man acted in self-defense by having to stab the mad krogan in the throat-"

 

"Objection! That's not what the witnesses saw. Kai Leng here attacked the krogan who attempted to remove the trouble-maker from the bar."

 

Kai stood there, Looking at the prosecutor, with so much contempt.

"The lieutenant has attacked both human male patrons, Zackery Jarod Dawkins and Valmer Cornelius Jordan. Then he threatened an asari patron, Celesa T'rhea with violence, The human waitress, Melissa Ann Hayworth, and the bartender saw what was happening, She then reported it to Dakor who was working as a bouncer for Chora's Den. 

The bartender, Leigh Pascalia Fields, in the meantime was trying get Leng to-"

"Objection! there is no proof that that Miss Hayworth told Dakor about what Leng did to threaten an asari patron-"

"Your Honors, This is a serious matter. Leng assaulted Mr. Dawkins and Mr. Jorden, and threatened miss T'rhea by grabbing her neck and-"

"Order, Order in the court!" Judge Holstead, yelled out, hitting the gavel repeatedly. "Gentlemen, We're not here to debate on Leng's deeds, good or bad. Nor are we here to debate on testimonies and witnesses...

The prosecution will proceed.."

"Of course, Your Honor." Ethan nodded with acknowledgement.

"My apologies," Elliott said. "However, If it would please the court, I would like to call Miss T'rhea to the witness stand."

The asari quietly stood up from the audience walked to the stand. The human clerk approached her, holding a bible in his hands.

"Place you left hand on the bible, and raise your right." He said, holding the book on it's side. "Miss Celesa T'rhea,  Do you solemnly swear that your testimony you are about to give will be the truth... the whole truth... and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Yes I do." Celesa answered. 

"Then be seated." The clerk said.

The asari got up to the stand and sat down.

As the clerk took his seat, Durand walked over to the witness and cleared his throat. 

"Miss T'rhea," He spoke. "What can you tell the court of the afternoon of Monday, June 10th 2176?"

"I went to the bar, Chora's Den to rendezvous with a friend of mine, Valmer Jordan. We were to discuss the school subjects we teach."

"So You and Mr. Jorden are school teachers?"

"Yes"

"On what subjects do you teach your students, Miss T'rhea?" 

"I teach literature, and Valmer teaches music."

"What about Zackery Dawkins?" Elliott asked. "Is he a teacher too?

"No," The asari shook her head. "He's a mechanic who works at the space docks."

 

Leng stood there, coldly glaring at the asari witness.

 

"You said before that you came to Chora's Den to meet with Mr. Jorden. Was it before Kai Leng walked into the bar or was he already there?"

"He was already in the bar. Though I didn't really see him there. 

Then I saw Valmer sitting at the table waiting for me. I went over and sat down next to him and before we began talking about the school subjects, Valmer went over to the counter and asked the bartender for two turian spiced ales.

He waited as the bartender made our drinks while Kai Leng was sitting down on the stool near the counter, having a drink."

"Were both Mr. Jorden and Mr. Dawkins aware of Kai's presence at the moment?" Durand asked. 

"No They weren't. " The asari teacher answered. "Valmer was waiting for our drinks at the counter, Then Leigh, the bartender handed him the two ales. He came back to the table with our drinks without any incident."

"What happened next?"

"Zack went over to the counter and asked the bartender for a turian spiced ale for himself, He got the ale, but he tripped over something and fell onto Leng."

"Did Leng get angry at Dawkins over the incident?"

"Objection." Karson said.

"Overruled." Judge Henington declared.

"I'll rephrase the question," The prosecutor said. "Just how angry was L.t. Leng over being knocked off the barstool?"

 

Celesa swallowed nervously, turning to see the murderous lieutenant who in turn, gave her a deadly look. She turned to face the human prosecutor again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                _ **Chora's Den, Lower  
section of the Wards, Citadel. One month and seven days earlier, 4:35, pm. **_

Zackery Dawkins had received the turian ale from the human bartender. Unaware of  the black-haired marine who was enjoying his whiskey.  
Then without warning, he tripped over the barstool and onto the marine, knocking him off the stool, causing his own drink to spill onto the counter.

Both school teachers, Celesa T'rhea, and Valmer Jordan went to help the mechanic and the marine get to their feet.  Just then, the dark-haired young man himself pushed Jordan away. 

He was not very happy about the incident.

And to make matters worse, he discovered the smell of the turian spiced ale which was spilled on his uniform. The marine was very disgusted by the smell of the ale as it was soaked within the fabric.

"A-are you aright I didn't mean to...." Dawkins said. 

The Alliance lieutenant Kai Leng, gave Dawkins a scowl and insulted look while the mechanic stood there. 

"I'm very sorry..." He uttered. "It was an-" 

"An accident?" Leng asked coldly.  But then he turned to leave. But the other human male followed him to the counter.

"Let me buy you a dri-" His offer was cut short when a fist came flying across his face, knocking him to the floor.

The other patrons saw in shock as Dawkins laid there, then he slowly got up on all fours.

His nose was broken and bleeding.   

"Look, it was an accident, okay?" He said, covering his face while blood dripped down onto his shirt. And onto the floor.

"I didn't mean to fall on you and spill the drink on you."  But his words fell on the deaf ears of a pissed off N7 graduate as he walked back to the bar.

 

Celesa and Jordan helped Zackery from the floor. She then gave him the handkerchief to clean off the blood. The patrons watched the young marine near the counter again, seeing that his drink was spilled.

"You help clean him up while I have a talk with him" He said, going to the counter to confront the human soldier. The asari saw her human friend marching towards the marine who punched him.

"Valmer, No, Don't-" She tried to protest.

'"You listen!" The male teacher spoke. "He said he was sorry. he meant no harm to you. and there was no reason for you to hit him. He was trying to-"

Leng cut him off by throwing his fist across the human male's face, knocking out few of his teeth.

The asari was helping the injured man stop the bleeding when she saw her friend being assaulted and ran to help him to his feet. 

Then she also confronted the attacker.

But the young marine grabbed Celesa by the neck, and dragged her to the bar itself, and pinned her to the counter.   "Don't make me have to hurt you as well." 

He said, giving her a deadly look. The asari teacher struggled to break free, but the man held her down harder.

Valmer tried to help his fellow teacher, attempting to pry Leng's hand off of the asari's neck, but the young soldier threw another punch in his face, this time knocking him out cold.

"Hey! Mister!" The woman bartender yelled. "You let go of her, Now!"

"You stay out of this." Leng said. looking at her with a glare. Leigh Fields came to the teacher's aid and tried to break the marine's hold the patron's neck. 

"Let her go Now, This instant!"

She managed to forcefully pull the marine off and away from the asari victim. but then she was violently pushed to the floor.

"That's enough, Human!" The krogan ordered, grabbing Kai by the wrist.  

 

"Get your dirty hands off of me, you big fuckin' overgrown filth!" He yelled. The marine struggled madly to break free of the krogan's grip. But it wouldn't budge. 

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!"

"Sorry?, I don't think so." The krogan said. "You need to settle down and stop picking fights with people. You've caused enough trouble here today."

 

Celesa was gasping for air, getting up from the bar with the help of both the Zackery and Valmer, who regained consciousness. While the waitress helped Leigh to her feet.

"Are you okay?" The mechanic asked.

"I think so." She answered.

 

"This stupid jerk spilled turian filth on me, He needed to be taught a lesson." He said, attempting to scratch the bouncer's rough, leathery skin with no avile.

As the krogan bouncer was about to drag Leng to the door. The young marine fought hard to force the huge lizard to release him. He tried to wrench his arm away.

But the krogan's hold was so strong, Leng himself was unable to even loosen the grip.

"Well, Well, Well..... The krogan said. "Looks like this human has some real issues here."

"Yeah, Well issue this!" Leng mouthed off.

The dangerous xenophobic got out his standard-issue service blade and tried to slice at Dakor, The krogan grabbed the other wrist, struggled to keep the knife clear of him and to get it away from the angry marine.

 

"Dakor! Be careful!" The human waitress shouted. "He's got a weapon!"

"I know that Melissa." He responded. "This human troublemaker needs to learn some manners."

 

As most of the patrons ran for the door to safety, others stayed behind in the bar and witnessed the violent conflict between the human and the krogan bouncer.

Their hands were twisting and turning as they wrestled each other over the blade itself.

"Stop it, Human!" Dakor shouted, fighting hard to maintain control over the soldier. "Nobody needs to get hurt!"

"Except you..." Kai retorted. 

The marine then head butted the krogan. but the bouncer only staggered backwards and maintained his footing. And with his hands free, he attempted to slash the bouncer's face with his knife,but Dakor dodged the attack.

"You're gonna have to do better then that, Human." The krogan said. 

Then Leng attacked him again. But the krogan grabbed him by the arm and slammed him to the floor. The krogan bouncer then was met with a boot to his face and once again staggered backwards. 

The deadly marine got to his feet and without warning, stabbed Dakor in the gut, between the armor plates. While he screamed in pain, Leng pulled the blade out and stabbed him twice in the throat, severing both his jugular vein and trachea.

Everyone watched in horror as gush of the krogan's blood came splattering onto the barroom wall and floor. While he choked and coughed, Dakor held his hand close to the wound on his side and the other two on his neck as he tried feebly to stop the bleeding. 

His blood flowed out between his fingers and dripped to the floor. 

And finally, The krogan bouncer fell to his knees and collapsed. 

He laid still. His own blood pooled around him.

The room fell silent.

Few only whispered some words to one another as they all saw Kai standing there, remorselessly looking over the silent alien for a few seconds.  
Though covered with his victim's blood. He kept calm and composed as he took his time to ease his breathing.

The callous murderer grabbed the napkin from the near by table and cleaned off his sharp weapon. He was ready to leave the whole crime scene when four C-sec officers came walking through the crowd and confronted him. 

One was a turian, and the three were human, two men and one woman.

"Stop right there!" One turian officer yelled as he and his fellow officers pointed their guns. "Drop your weapon."

The marine said nothing. He did as he was told, allowing the knife to fall out of his hand, and stood there quietly as the other officers pulled him away from the fallen krogan on the floor. 

Officer Marcielius Elvoli checked for any signs of life within the bouncer.

But shook his head when sadly there was none. 

The turian officer got back to his feet and turned to face the young man being held by two human officers.

"State your name and rank." He said.

The marine stood there in silence, staring at the turian in front of him, with nothing other than contempt.

 

"Sir, will you please state your name and rank?" Elvoli asked.

"Kai Leng..." He answered begrudgingly. "Systems Alliance First Lieutenant"

The officer nodded.

"L.t. Leng, You're under arrest for the murder of Gantor Dakor," He announced. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of the Systems Alliance."

The dangerous marine waited for the right moment to strike.

"You have the right to an attorn-"

Before the officers could handcuff the murderer, he spat in Marcielius' face and kicked him to the ground and tore his arm from one officer and punched him. once in the stomach and the nose Then he punched the other in them face. 

The female officer tried to capture Leng, but she was thrown against the wall by the marine who quickly grabbed his blade from the floor. 

 

Just then, Nolan quickly made a move to apprehend the knife-wielding lieutenant grabbed his armed hand, and tried to pry the blade from the hand, only to be punched in the nose and then be slashed from the left shoulder across the torso.

He screamed in pain while falling to the floor. 

Marcielius charged quickly at the marine, knocked the murderer down and successfully pinned him to the floor. The young man squirmed madly, trying to free himself from the turian's grip. 

The female officer got to her feet and went to Nolan's side then inspected the huge cut on his upper body.  

The blood seeped from the long wound. He was breathing heavily. But thankfully, wasn't deep to the point in where he would have been cut open.

 

"There's no escape this time, Human..." Elvoli said. "You better stop fighting us if you want to live..."

"Over my dead body...." Leng retorted. "I will not submit to your disgusting, filthy kind. I would rather see you in hell..."

"Say whatever you want, Pal...  I heard humans call me worst names when they saw me.  Hey Matthew! I could use your help."

 

Officer Harrison, who was also kneeling next to the wounded Nolan, ran to aid his turian colleague in restraining and handcuffing Leng.  
But the lieutenant refused to give up the fight. So the human officer used the stunner to incapacitate him. 

While still conscious but dazed, Kai laid there as the two officers placed the handcuffs around his wrist and leg cuffed both his ankles so it would make his escape impossible.

 

"Hang in there, Marshall," She said. then she tapped into her earpiece and spoke into it. "This is C-sec Officer Barron, requesting a medical attention for a wounded officer, Nolan Marshall."

 _"Request granted,"_ The pilot responded over the radio. _What is your location?"_

"We're in Chora's Den.."

_"Copy that, Help is on the way."_

 

"On your feet, Soldier." Elvoli said, forcing the young man to stand up. "You're coming with us."

The marine barely regained senses within minutes before being pulled to his feet.

While the medical team rushed in the care for the wounded officer, Harrison and Elvoli. had the ruthless killer secured and walked him out the lieutenant out of the bar.

Leng was still very lightheaded from the shock, Yet he was aware that he was walking with both his legs shackled, and both his wrist bound behind his back.

He wanted to open his mouth and protest his arrest, but he kept quiet and still.

Although utterly disgusted with being lead off by a turian and the alien-lover, Kai remained still and focus while he was forcefully, but calmly walked away from the entrance and into the alley....

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
        _**Systems Alliance military courtroom**_

The Judges had received the verdict within there consoles. They nodded at one another and faced the marine who still in chains.

He kept the calm composer as he waited for the verdict itself.

"Lieutenant Kai Leng," Holstead stated in a very stern and calm manner. "You have broken the basic moral law of the Systems Alliance. 

"Your callous xenophobic behavior, Along with an inhumane prejudice and acts of violence towards aliens nearly caused the damage on the peaceful human and alien relations."Henington addressed.

"You are a disgrace to humanity, a disgrace to the Alliance navy, a disgrace to the N7 special forces, and a disgrace to yourself.

The court finds you guilty of an aggravated assault against five civilians and four C-sec officers, Resisting arrest, an attempted murder, and one first degree murder."

"Under the banner of the Systems Alliance," Alessandro stated.  "We are sending every other human being in the Milky Way Galaxy a message by stripping you of your rank of First Lieutenant and rank of an N7 operative."

"Also dishonorably discharging you from the Alliance navy and sentencing you to 20 years in Alliance military prison camp. Your list of confrontational and even violent behavior toward aliens has contributed to your sentence, Which includes hard labour." Holstead said hitting the gavel. "Court dismissed!" 

"I'm no more a disgrace than the rest of you here!" Leng protested as he was being dragged away. "That fuckin' reptile had to die. And as for C-sec, they should have just minded their own business."

 

With a lot of voices chattering, the audience stood up from their seats and left the courtroom.

As he was lead away by guards, the now-convicted killer realized that he would be around forty when released from prison. So he would have to maintain his physical strength while behind bars. Especially when he would be forced into a punitive work..

The disgraced former marine was taken out of the courthouse, lead down the steps and found himself being surrounded by news reporters, journalist, and other media.

They swarmed in and asked questions about his own crime against aliens and what he had to say.

 

"Former L.t. Leng, What is your opinion of the guilty verdict? Do you have any comment?"  

"Mr. Leng, What made you become such a vile xenophobe?"

"What does your family back home have to say about your hateful attitude towards aliens and a murder of a krogan on the Citadel?"

 

Kai ignored them and kept himself under control despite the discomfiture as he was escorted to the hover car. 

While sitting in the backseat, quietly observing the media crowd being backed away by police and military officers. He was sure that things would get rough when he joins the other convicts who were serving time for their own crimes.

The hover car floated in mid air and speeded forward, taking him away to prison.

Little did the former marine knew, Those events in his life has destined him to becoming an agent for the mysterious leader of a pro-human organization. 

And the sworn enemy of the Alliance.


End file.
